Dora the Explorer: Pirate Adventure VHS 2004
Opening Previews *Rugrats Go Wild *Nick Jr. *Oswald *Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure Paramount Bumpers * Feature Presentation FBI Warning * Licensed Only for Non Commercial Private Exhibition in Homes. Any Public Performance Other Use or Copying is Strictly Prohibited. All Rights Under Copyright Reserved. Opening Logos * Paramount - A Viacom Company * Nick Jr. Opening Titles * "Dora the Explorer" Ending Credits * Created by: Chris Gifford, Valerie Walsh, Eric Weiner * "Dora's Pirate Adventure" - Written by: Chris Gifford * Original Songs by: Chris Gifford with Jed Becker, Steve Sandberg * Music Supervision and Underscore by: Steve Sandberg * Executive Producer: Chris Gifford * Producer: Valerie Walsh * Executive Story Editor/Producer: Eric Weiner * Supervising Producer: Jeff DeGrandis * Storyboard Supervisor: Kuni Tomita * Storyboard Artists: Carol Datuin, Alex Que, Jose Silverio, Ysty Veluz * Animation Directors: George Chialtas, Sherie Pollack * Cast: ** Dora - Kathleen Herles ** Boots - Harrison Chad ** with John Leguizamo as Pirate Pig Captain ** and Howie Dourage as Singing Bridge ** Map/Swiper/Fiesta Trio/Pirate Parrot - Marc Weiner ** Backpack - Sasha Toro ** Diego - Gabriel Alvarez ** Benny - Jake Burbage ** Tico - Jose Zelaya ** Isa - Ashley Flemming ** Baby Jaguar/Cannon - Thomas Sharkeu ** Pirate Piggy/ - Lucia Baker ** Pirate Piggy - Katie Gifford ** Pirate Piggy - Henry Gifford ** Abuela - Antonia Rey ** Boots' Daddy - Adam Sietz ** Explorer Stars - Christine Ambri, Henry Gifford, Katie Gifford, Stephen Scarpulla * Casting by: Melissa Chusid, Kisa Riddick * Voice Direction: Chris Gifford * Coordinating Producer: Miken Young * Associate Producers: Stephanie Camangian, Ashley Mendoza * Musical Direction: Steve Sandberg * Musical Composers: Steve Sandberg, Josh Sitron, Billy Straus * Theme Song Composed by: Josh Sitron, Billy Straus, Sarah Durkee * Theme Song Arranged and Produced by: Steve Sandberg * Director of Research: Christine Ricci, Ph.D. * Formative Researcher: Niasha Crawley-Cross, Ph.D. * Cultural Content Supervisor: Dolly Josette Espinal * Research Associate: Sharo Jimenez * Production Manager: Marc Amiel * Production Coordinators: Nikki Gayle, Alix Landry-Iverson * Production Associate: Rosslyn Byrd * Production Assistants: Josh Hamilton, Julie Masucci, Matthew Sharack * Production Design: Funline Animation, Inc. * Character Design; Helna Gierza, Krzystaf Giersz * Storybook Artists: Syr-Ivan Bennett, Al Mayo * Prop Designer: Tom Foxmarnick * Character Design and Cleanup: Enrico Santana, Shoshana Stolove, Arthur Valencia * Background Layout Designers: Olga Guerdjikova, John Magness, Jay Shultz * Effects Designer: Jeff Howard * Background Painters: Frank Guthrie, Hector Martinez, Richard Ziehler-Martin * Color Stylists: Deborah Bennett, Cynthia Surage * Sheet Timers: Nancy Avery, Jeff Howard, Elizabeth Kwon, Enrico Santana, Arthur Valencia * Lip Assignment: Erik Jan Peterson * Final Checkers: Tanya Gilmore * Animatic Editors: Romeo Alaeff, Julian Lauzzana, Ted Machold, Kevin Zelch * Storyboard Revisionists: Carol Datuin, Miyuki Hoshikawa, Hye-Jung Kim, Pete Mekis, Eric Sanford, Enrico Santana, Jose Silverio, Janice Tolentino, Arthur Valencia, Elyse Whittaker-Patek * Picture Editor: Gayle McIntyre * Retake Director: Henry Madden * Audio Supervisor: Denise Dorn * Audio Manager: Katie McWane * Post Production Supervisor: Andrew Heubner * Additional Post Production Services: Andre Boutiller, Justin Smith * Online Editor: Gayle McIntyre * Protools Editor: James Lucero * After Effects Animators: Daniel Kanemoto, Jennifer Oxley * After Effects Editor: Dave Wigforss * Recording and Audio Post Production; Light at the End of the Tunnel * Sound Designer/Mixer/Supervising Sound Editor: Juan Aceves * Sound Recording/Editing: Juan Aceves, Jed Becker, Janice M. Cruz * Sound Effects Editor: Aaron Diecker * Music Editor: Jed Becker * Production Coordinators: Keven Ackerman, Angela Bennett * Animation Services: Saerom Animation, Inc. * Research and Curriculum Consultant: Valeria O. Lovelace, Ph.D. * Educational Consultants: Daniel R. Anderson, Ph.D., Beth Bogush, Patricia Katie, Tom Naiman, Matthew Symore, Marigrace Walker * Cultural and Spanish Language Consultants: Jorge Aifaro, Diane Aifaro, Carlos Cortes, Ph.D., Yuliana Gomez, Mari Haas, Ed.D., Carol D. Morrison, Amado M. Padilla, Ph,D., Mabel L. Rice, Ph.D., Clara E. Rodriguez, Ph.d., Alfredo Schifini, Ph.d., Jacqueline Torino, Ph.d., Marta Moreno Vefa, Ph.D., Argentia Palacios Ziegler * Thanks to: Rita Weisskoff, Ph.D., Peter Schreck, Rick Velleu * Executive in Charge of Production: Lolee Aries * Production Executive: Teri Weiss * "Dora the Explroer" and all realted logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom Internaitonal Inc. * © 2004 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., Dora the Explorer, and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Closing Logos * Nick Jr. Productions Closing Logos (cont.) * Paramount - A Viacom Company Category:Nick Jr. Category:VHS Category:2004 Category:Nick Jr. Productions Category:Nickelodeon Category:Paramount Category:Dora the Explorer